Bleeding out
by R3b3lWolf
Summary: "I do anything for you even is it ment goodbye " Thats what she said to me but why ? Mako x Oc Just a break from Trust is key Rated T for language (I don't own any legend of korra characters ... duh and please review)


**So as A break I'm gonna right this little song one shot Song lyrics will be in italics the underlined sins is Sarah counting her sins Like it says in the song but the last bolded sin was Makos **

**Sako **

**Mako x Oc(Sarah**

**Fluff and feels warning **

**R3b3lwolf**

**Optional is Listening to the song reference _Imagine Dragons Bleeding out_**

* * *

_I'm bleeding out~ so if the last thing that I do_

_Its bring you down~ Ill bleed out for you _

_So I bear my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it In ..._

_I'm bleeding out ~ I'm bleeding out for you... _

_For you..._

* * *

**Mako's P.o.V **

Oh god what had she done.

I looked down at her pale face And the growing pool of blood around taking out The last traid I ran over to her an skidded to a stop on my knees next to her

"Don't worry Sarah, Im gonna get you out of here " I said

She reached up And caressed my cheek with her hand With a faint smile she managed out "Love you" Before her eyes closed I shook her "No don't tell me good bye " A tear fell down my cheek As I picked her up

"You're gonna be Okay You just have to hold on till we get to the temple there Korra will heal you" Tears fell rapidly down my face she couldn't die it be all my fault.

* * *

Sin 1: I made hime cry 

* * *

_When the day has come ~That I've lost my way around_

_And the seasons stop and Hide beneath the ground_

_When the sky turns grey~and everything is screaming _

_I will reach inside just to find my hear is beating_

* * *

"Come on Sarah I know its far but you can make it just hold on"I begged frantically

* * *

_Oh you tell me to hold on_

* * *

"Please Sarah"I pleaded Oh god she's losing to much blood I urged my aching legs to go faster.

* * *

_Oh you tell me to hold on_

* * *

Sin 2: I let my Parents down

* * *

How could I let this happen I swore to Spirit I would keep her safe .If I don't get her back Im dead too I gulped but without Sarah in it I don't think this is a world I'd like to live in

* * *

_But innocents is gone _

_and what was right i wrong_

* * *

"Come on Sarah You gotta make it think about Spirit and Aiden ,Me Bolin We need you Sarah you can make it you're strong a fighter you can do this"I encouraged I couldn't even see the Island from here but I knew if I kept running that She could make it I kept telling my selft this over and over but all this blood on my its hers Should people have this much blood "Why did you do this Sarah" I asked to her

Not Expecting a reply I jumped when she responded "Cause you wold have done the same for me "

My heart stopped "But you could of healed me Every thing would be okay " God why was she so selfless.

"You may or may not have made a promise to keep me safe but I promised Bolin That You would return In one piece healing or no Healing" she took a shaky breath "You wouldn't want to feel this pain for the slightest second any way" She laughed a little before closing her eyes

* * *

_Cause I'm bleeding out~So if the last thing that I do _

_Im bleeding out~Im bleeding out for you_

_It brings you down~I'll bleed out for you_

_So I bear my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in_

_Im bleeding out Im bleeding out for you_

For you...

* * *

Sin 3: I never got to say good bye

* * *

I could see them now The lights to the temple they were finally in the distance But she looked so pale was she even alive?

She had to be we needed her didn't she know that thats when I heard the howls of Aiden Nala and Naga

Did they know something that we didn't was she dead and they knew I heard animals have a Stronger connections with Spirits but she cant be gone It should have been me to take the hit or me to prevent it . God this is all my fault Why did I let her come why.

* * *

_When the hour is nigh and Hopelessness is sinking in _

_And the wolves all cry ~To fill the night with hollering_

_when you're eyes are red ~and emptiness is all you know_

_With the darkness fed I will be you're scarecrow _

* * *

Sin 4:I let spirit live on the streets all those years 

* * *

My cheeks were soaked with tears my eyes were red a puffy I felt like a part of her would die with me if she really was...gone "come on Sarah You can make it were so close now and then the pain will stop" I choked out

* * *

_Oh you tell me too hold on_

_Oh you tell me too hold on_

* * *

Sin 5 : I worked for the traids 

* * *

"Please Sarah hold on"I pleaded with her motionless form but felt the slightest bit relief when she raised her hand to thumb my tears away

* * *

_But innocents is gone_

_and what was right is wrong_

* * *

Sin 6 : I exposed us for who we are to are dad

* * *

I ran as we finally made it to the docks but there were no fairies I waited impatiently for the next one, damn my timing Looking down she looked so pale and she was getting cold This fucking thing better hurry up

* * *

_Cause Im bleeding out If the last thing that I do _

_Is bring you down I'll bleed out for you_

_so I bear my skin and I count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it in _

_and Im bleeding out Im bleeding out for you _

_For you _

* * *

Sin 7: I couldn't hold on

* * *

You could hardly see the rise and fall of her chest when the farrie got there if there was any but when I looked down I could see her looking back at me

"Im ... I..Im b..bleeding ..out ..for ..you" se barley got out

Tears began to drench my face after she said that

"you didn't have to"I mummbled back losing my voice at the end

"for you" She added before her eyes fell close

* * *

_Im bleeding out for you _

_For you_

_Im bleeding out for you _

_For you_

_Im bleeding out for you _

_For you_

_Im bleeding out for you _

_For you _

_Im bleeding out for you _

_For you_

* * *

Sin 8 : I made him believe this was All his fault 

Sin 9 : I stole 

* * *

Upon getting to the Island i screamed for help,quickly Spirit Bolin and Korra appeared in front of me

Spirit gasped and hide away in Bolin's chest sobbing hysterically.

Korra approached me How did this happened she covered her mouth and gasped Come with me she said before leading me to her room were she took out a small penet bending water that span quickly and grew bright blue before she placed it over Sarah's wound it stopped bleeding but she still had various scratches and bruises as she healed them I told her what happened..

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_**I had to go into a small plot of traid territory To stop a raid of a small shop I didn't tell anyone but Sarah caught me leaving and I refused to lie to her a long time ago she isisted she go to help I attempted to stop her but she wouldn't listen and went to get something from her room Spirit had been easedropping and came and made me swear to protect her When she came back we headed out but at the fight i turned my back on one of the traid members not even knowing he was there but Sarah did and she took the blow of the knife for **_

**End of flash back **

* * *

She nodded and went to go get the others.

* * *

_Cause Im bleeding out so if the last thing that I do_

_Is bring you down ~I'll bleed out for you_

_So i bear my skin And count my sins and I close my eyes and I take it In_

_Im bleeding out Im bleeding out for you_

_For you_

* * *

Next thing I know is feeling warmth on my cheek and looking down to see sarah With her hand on my cheek a small smile plastered on her face when she said

"I do anything for you even if it ment good bye" She said before closing her eyes to sleep before she was fully asleep I planted a kiss on her forehead and replied to what she said so long ago

"I love you too" this brought a smile to her lips one she would wake up with The others arrived shortly and I ensured them she was Okay Spirit was the most relieved as the went off to bed I pulled a chair up to the bed and repeted what she said to me earlier

"And I'll Bleed out for you" I laid my head on the side of the bed before falling asleep I though

* * *

**Sin 1 : I didn't say I love you enough**

* * *

**Well thats all foaks I hope you enjoyed Again I don't own the song **

**R3b3lWolf **


End file.
